


A Narrative Sundry

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of unrelated ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Narrative Sundry

**Author's Note:**

> For Elrhiarhodan's [Promptfest IX](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/516179.html#comments) for the prompts: Diana - Clutter, Peter & Neal - working late, Elizabeth - Battle, Peter/Neal - gift that just keeps on giving, Diana - Power (this is the last one)

**Diana - Clutter (Deadline)**

Black market Risotto. Of course. He can come up with anything on the fly; why not that? 

He was shifty when he so gallantly delivered her scarf, charming Christy with boasts on fine cuisine. He knows about the manuscript and he's trying to get a peek at it. 

And now Neal and Sara are in Diana's kitchen cooking with Christy when all Diana wanted was a long hot shower and her bed. 

The Risotto _is_ amazing. But Diana knows social engineering is just the cover for the real game. He's already pulling Sara into his schemes. She wonders if Insurance investigator Barbie has any idea what she's getting into.

Diana's not worried. All that clutter on the bookshelves? She created that quagmire of a hiding place last night. He'll have to find a different way to get the manuscript; not on Diana's watch.

 

 

 

**Peter & Neal - Working Late (post-series)**

 

"Peter, I'm pretty sure they have professionals for this."

"There are professionals for everything, for a price. You're a legitimate working man now, you shouldn't waste the money."

"I know a guy."

"Seriously, Neal? Mozzie? For something as serious as this?"

"He took a class."

"You could go back to jail with one wrong move. You're cutting it close as it is - it's almost the middle of April."

"Fine." 

"Show it to me. I'll teach you how to do it."

"You?"

"My area of expertise. And I've been doing it for thirty some years."

"Okay. What do you need, Obi-Wan?"

"A six pack and your W2. It'll be a long night, Luke."

 

 

**Elizabeth - Battle (At What Price)**

Elizabeth has had enough of Peter's shit. She loves him, with every cell in her body. She has supported him through all the late nights as he was working his way up the agency, the late nights when he was chasing Neal Caffrey, and the late nights when he's chasing _with_ Neal Caffrey. 

But as much as she's raked Neal through the coals for what he's pulled Peter into, she realizes now that Peter wanted to be pulled, had in fact forced his way in. He adores playing with Neal as much as Neal needs him to play, and it's Peter's own fault he's sitting in a jail cell for murder. 

His "Do what's right" hymn has worn thin. Oh she knows he thoroughly believes in it; he's not consciously using it as an excuse. But he can't have it both ways and she's had enough.

She knows Neal and Mozzie have a way to prevent Peter from going down. It's not ethical. It's not legal. Elizabeth doesn't care. No more high-handed bullshit on her watch. This is war and Peter must choose a side. Elizabeth or the law.

 

**Peter/Neal - Gift that just keeps on giving (post-series)**

Five hours at a museum outside his radius. Dinner at a Four star restaurant, very pricey. Three slow-dances at the newest high-end club. Platinum tie-bars, not one, but Two, matching designs never to be worn to the office. And Neal's favorite... One huge bouquet of condoms and Swiss Navy.

As Peter slowly slides a slicked finger inside, Neal marvels at the wonder of being the recipient on Valentine's Day. He's guessing this is a first year novelty but he needs to ask El what happens after ten years, just in case. 

 

 

**Diana - Power (throughout the series)**

Diana absolutely loves Clinton. She admires him. He has sharp instincts, he's more intelligent than any other agent in the bullpen, and he has her back, like she's got his. He deserves Peter's trust as much as she does and really, more than Peter realizes. She wants to include him; they're a team. 

But since she started at Quantico she's had to claw her way past all the white straight men with fast passes to the top. It's been, and always will be, a fierce struggle that no one can help her fight. Clinton may not fit all that criteria but when Peter motions her into his office to consult on the continual shit-slide surrounding Caffrey, she can't stamp down that incredible feeling of power as she walks up those steps, alone.


End file.
